Misty's Letters
by Dragoness
Summary: A continuation of If Only Tears Could Bring Back... After Ash's death on New Island, Misty and co. must somehow learn to cope with their loss...


# In loving memory of everyone…

_ _

## Misty's Letters

Dear Ash,

I…I remember that day clearly…as if it were yesterday…or even today. I remember the way you looked…what you said…You had been so quiet before…I should have known what you were thinking. I should have tried to stop you…

I remember…I remember that you said that we couldn't let them continue. You said that someone had to take a stand…like Pikachu was…

But you forgot. You forgot about Pikachu. Yes, it was taking a stand, but it was only getting hurt…and the clone kept on fighting…Pikachu's stand…didn't work…

I remember that you ran to the middle of the battle, and you tried to stop it. You were doing the right thing…but it wasn't enough. You just got caught in the middle. They didn't care about you. You didn't matter to them.

But I saw everything…and I cared.

I remember how time itself seemed to slow down. I would have helped you. I would have pulled you back…but I was frozen in time too…I remember how I was screaming inside…and when I saw you again, you were just standing there…and, for just a second…I hoped…I prayed that you would be alright…and then you fell to the ground, stiff and lifeless…I cried…and time began its deadly course…again.

I remember watching as Pikachu ran to your side. Could you see it? Did you know how much we were grieving inside? If you could, would you come back? Would you laugh and say it was no big deal?…You would. I know you would…

But you didn't.

I remember what Mewtwo said. It said that you were a fool…for trying to stop them…but it was wrong. You were not the fool. Mewtwo was. Mewtwo could never hope to be a Pokémon Master. You proved to be greater in the end. You recognized, since the beginning, the true definition of a Pokémon Master…and you were one…It was Mewtwo who was the fool.

But now you're gone, and I wonder what I should have done differently. I know it won't change anything, but I miss you. I know Pikachu is hurting even more than I am.

Pikachu is with me right now. After you passed away, we realized we were all we had left. I promise I'll take care of it just the way you would. We may even get into the Pokémon League together and become Pokémon Masters…You would like that, wouldn't you?

…There is so much I want to tell you, but now I realize that I can express all of my feelings in three, short words.

I love you.

…A thousand tears can be shed, but not one will ever the key to life…I wish that tears could bring you back.

Misty Waterflower

Dear Ash,

We visited you yesterday…Could you see us? Could you hear me when I read to you? I know Pikachu tried to give you a hug…Did you return it?

After I was done reading, I thought I heard something…in the wind…I thought…maybe it was you…Was that really you? Did you say what I thought you said?

Why did you have to leave so soon? You had so much life left to live…

I know you did it because you wanted to help Pikachu…but you ended up hurting it more than Mewtwo could have…Pikachu hasn't been the same since you left. I've only seen it smile once…and that was while it was sleeping. When I saw that, I knew it was dreaming about you…

…Brock left for Pewter after your funeral……He said he had to cope with this in his own way…We haven't heard from him since…He'll be all right, right?

Pikachu and I have been staying with your mother. The plants in the garden have gone unattended, and they're drying out and dying. She doesn't keep herself busy anymore. I know she used to always be such a positive person, but now it's like I don't even know her anymore. Mimey is the only one in the entire house keeping the rest of us going.

I've tried to help Pikachu and your mom, but it's so hard when I'm having so much trouble myself. My only comfort is the hope that you can read these letters. Please say that you can…

Misty Waterflower

Dear Ash,

We went for a walk yesterday. I thought that maybe a little fresh air would lighten our spirits. It didn't help too much. The sky was gray, and the sun was hidden.

…Gary came by today. He looked as bad as the rest of us. He told your mom that he was sorry for all the trouble he caused you. He said that he would take it all back if it meant that you would come back. He really looked sincere. I wish he would've been like that before you……

He volunteered to help your mom with the garden, so I volunteered too. She thanked us, but when we got started, Gary and I ended up doing most of the work.

…I showed Gary your letters. I don't know why I did. It just seemed like I couldn't keep them between the two of us. I was surprised when he finished, because…he was crying. He went home after that.

I wish there was something I could do to help everybody, but there's nothing. Pikachu is moving around less and less. Your mom hangs around in her room all day, and I……I write letters.

…Why did you have to leave?

Misty Waterflower

Dear Ash,

I tried to get everybody to do something together today. I made everyone sit in the living room, and we just talked about nothing. It was supposed to get our minds off of our grief……but we always managed to tie it back to you. There's so much to remember about you. How are we supposed to forget?

I wish there was some way you could talk to all of us, some way that you could put all of our hearts to rest. You'd probably tell us that we're all being silly…

Pikachu doesn't go a day without crying. It's lost its fighting spirit. I can't bear watching it blacken before my eyes. I think that all it wants now is to be with you…

We can't let this continue…I wish I could do something, but I feel so helpless and all alone…Even these letters aren't helping anymore…They feel so pointless. I know you can't read them…How could you, when you're so many worlds away?

I'm losing hope. Nothing seems to be able to lighten up this life without you…Please say you're coming back…Please?

Misty Waterflower

Dear Ash,

It's so lonely in this house. There's so many of us here, but I can' help but feel that I'm the only one left, and there's not much of me left to spare. Maybe Pikachu has the right idea after all…

…What am I thinking? This can't be right. What's happening to us? Why are we all acting this way? Isn't there something that you can do to help us? I feel like there's nothing left to live for…

Misty Waterflower

Dear Misty,

Thank you for the letters. It's nice to know that you care so much. Thank you for taking care of Pikachu too, and Mom.

I want you to know that I am still here. I can see you and hear you, even if you can't see or hear me. We're not really as far apart as it seems. I'll always be with you as long as you can remember me. Please tell that to Mom and Pikachu. They need to know just as much as you do.

Tell Pikachu that it still has a lot left to live for. Tell it to live for both its sake and mine. It probably would be best for the two of you to challenge the Indigo League. That'll help Pikachu regain its confidence and self-worth. I would like to see you two become Pokémon Masters too.

Tell Mom to keep gardening. The garden used to be so pretty. Our house was the nicest one in town. Tell her not to forget about me, but not to let that ruin her life. She always told me to look for the silver lining, no matter how thin it is. You are all very alive. Remember that.

I may not be able to be with you anymore, but you always have each other to help each other out. Don't forget that, and don't forget that I love you too, and I will be fine, as long as I know that you're happy.

Ash

(A/N: Hm…What's that big white spot, huh? Maybe if you try highlighting it, you'll be in for a surprise!)


End file.
